Fighting for Love and Life
by kimmie bee
Summary: Zane James Redbird-Stark, son of Zoey Redbird and James Stark, finds the love of his life, but loses her when she rejects. But she comes back, not as a Red fledgling, but as something else...
1. Ch1 Goodbye

It was over. The monsters were gone and the fog was setting all around us. My eyes tried to get used to the misty surroundings, but it was hard. Though I could hear it. The sounds of sobbing.

The worry settled in when I realized I couldn't see Iva anywhere around. My gaze was seeking for her, but deep down in my heart I knew exactly where she was. I just didn't wanna believe it. The sobs stopped for a few seconds when the sound of someone throwing up started, and then they continued again. But more distant - smaller.

"Iva, where are you?" I called out loud, though I was already moving towards the sound of the sobs. She didn't answer, but I knew it was her sobbing, though I'd never heard that sound before.

The smell of blood hit me as if I had walked straight into a wall. Slowly I fell down on my knees beside the tiny body. I could still hear her, I knew she was still there, but I also knew that she wouldn't stay. She was already leaving. She was just collecting the stuff she wanted to keep from her memories.

"Iva… Please… Don't do this…" I whispered in a broken voice that didn't sound as my own.

"I'm rejecting it, Zane…" she whispered in a voice that sounded so far gone it was impossible. I could feel the tears building in my eyes, and I knew she could see them. "Don't cry, Zane. It's not so bad, I was just not meant to live the life I realized I wanted…" Her voice broke. Her hand reached out and I could feel it on my cheek. With so soft motions, they almost didn't exist, she stroke my cheek and made the tears stream.

A shaky smile appeared in her face. Blood dripped slowly down her cheeks and painted them red – almost the same color her hair had taken. I could almost see the blood collecting in her mouth. With a pained grin she drew herself up in a sitting position and leaned her back against a tree. Soon she had to spit out the blood.

I could see how ordinary tears mixed with the blood when she started crying. Again she leaned against the tree. That was when I noticed the pipe that stuck out of her stomach. A few seconds I couldn't do anything else than stare at it. It must hurt really badly, I thought.

"I'm so far gone, Zane. It's like I'm not even here…" she whispered and broke it with a sob. "I can't think straight right now. And I guess I won't be able to talk soon…" she broke again when another sob was shaking her body.

"You don't have to say anything, Iva. I think I know…" I started, but she continued talking without even listening.

"Stay with me, Or watch me bleed, I need you just to breathe… I thought that was just silly talking. But I really loved those words, I've always done it. It sounds so… pleading, I guess. I don't know why they popped up in my head right now. But I guess I now know what they really say…" she got quiet and I could tell how it got harder and harder for her to talk. I guessed she just wanted to scream her agony out, but couldn't effort it while I sat beside her. "He sang a lot of meaningful words, that guy. I guess that's what I will miss the most. My Secondhand Serenade records…" she whispered. I guessed what she tried to remember, and when a peaceful smile showed up on her lips, I knew I had guessed right.

"Iva… I'll miss you so, so much…" I cried so quiet I knew she couldn't hear it.

"I wanted to find out the meaning of life, do you remember that?" she said in a small voice, I was getting trouble hearing her. "And I think I just did…" Slowly, her eyelids closed, and I knew for sure that it had been the last time I would ever experience her eyes in real life. "Love you, Zane…" she whispered in the same small voice.

That was when I saw that she was completely covered in blood. She was sweating it. It was dripping from the small spring between her lips. She was crying it. It was flushing from her ears. And it had marked my cheek. I just sat there completely unable to move, and watched her lifeblood sail out of her body.

"Zane? What's happening?" A voice called from somewhere behind me. I recognized the voice of my mother, but had no idea why she was there.

"Mom?" I asked stupidly. Suddenly Ivas' body arched and I could hear the scream and feel the tears as they built up inside her. She gasped for air as the worst pain hit her. I was still like a statue. Unable to breathe. I only knew what I wanted to do, but didn't know if I could. I wanted to kiss her.

"Zane, where are you, Hunny?" My mother called, but I couldn't hear her. I was lost, I realized, as I leaned down and covered Ivas' soft lips with my own. I could taste the blood, but didn't care. I only cared about the red haired girl in front of me. She answered the kiss for a few seconds, and then I felt how she tightened and soon relaxed. I knew then, she was gone.


	2. Ch2 Peace

Slowly I sat upright and looked with tear drenched eyes on the girl I now realized I loved. Her lips was shaped in a little, happy smile and I could feel how she had died peacefully. She was happy, and I should be it too, for her sake if not for my own. I wanted to smile and say goodbye to her. I wanted her to be alive again. But I couldn't do anything of what I wanted. I wasn't able to.

When my mother found me I sat with my head bowed and cried silently. I couldn't raise my eyes and look at Iva again; I knew I would break apart inside if I only heard her name. Zoeys hand was suddenly on my shoulder, sending a flush of Spirit inside me and making me feel a little bit better. I had just enough energy to look up from my thighs and meet my mothers' gaze. I knew that she would know everything as soon as she looked me in the eyes. Behind her stood my father, Stark. He looked sad, strangely enough.

"Poor girl…" Zoey whispered and knelt beside me. "She rejected it…" She said, stating the fact. "It's awful to see such a gifted fledgling return to the bosoms of our Goddess."

"Gifted?" Stark asked quietly. He knelt down on the other side of Ivas' body.

"Yeah. She was a healer, but she could also sense what was coming, not quite like Aphrodite, but still the same. She didn't get visions, she just got a feeling…" I could tell that Zoey just pronounced the words that Nyx was telling her. And I knew that they were true.

"She knew this would happen…" I whispered slowly. She had been telling me it, but I hadn't gotten it until now.

"At least she's found peace," Stark said, a sneaky smile on his lips when he looked up at me.

"Stark!" Zoey gasped, unable to cover up the little smile that was on her own lips.

I didn't have the energy to protest.

"Follow the other kids back to the school, Zane, go get something to eat, and we will take care of Iva," Zoey said and looked at me with sad eyes. I just nodded.

Slowly I stalked towards the others. I couldn't identify the hurt in my stomach, but it hurt so bad I was scared to start wailing again. I could see my friends stand in a clung and talk. They were in the middle of something when I came limping against them.

"Where's Iva?" Matthew asked. He knew that Iva and I always went everywhere together. The others did to, and I could see that they wondered as much as Matthew did, they just didn't have the guts to ask.

"With Zoey and Stark," I answered, without any emotion in my voice.

"She's hurt?" Matthew asked again.

"No."

"Then why's she with your parents?"

"She rejected."

I could see the hurt, the shock and the sorrow in their eyes when they got the truth thrown in their faces. But I could also see the anger they fought so hard to hide.

"She's… She's dead?" Michael whispered with so much pain in his voice I could have touched it if I wanted – I didn't. I couldn't open my mouth – I couldn't confirm that she was gone. But she was. The love of my life was gone – and she wouldn't come back. Ever.

I simply nodded, before my legs gave in and I was crying again.

***

It wasn't until later that I could stop. And then I was already back at the House of Night.

I hadn't yet been able to wash the blood away. I would never be ready to wash of the last I had of her. I wanted to remember her and never, ever forget. I wanted to keep her as long as I could.

There was some that knocked on my door, trying to get me out of there and talk to them. But I never answered. I didn't want to talk to them; I never wanted to see any of them again! Not until I heard my mothers' voice, I opened the door.

"You wanna go over to her room and see if there's anything to keep?" she asked gently. I nodded at her, stalked after her out of the boys' dorm and into the girls' dorm. She led me to a door and opened it. The room was empty, apart from all the stuff that covered the walls and the floor. Ivas' stuff.

Slowly I bent down to touch a paper with a small text on it. "The drawer." Confused, I looked up and stared at the drawer, as if trying to open it with my gaze. But since it didn't work, I walked over to it. There was another paper. I looked at the text. "The third."

With a confused wrinkle between my eyebrows, I reached down and opened the drawer. It was as if the world stopped moving around me and I stopped breathing. Quickly I turned around to see if my mother was still there, but she had closed the door and wasn't anywhere in sight. I turned back to the drawer and slowly knelt down in front of it. My heart was beating faster when I saw Ivas' most precious things lying there.

It was as if I could feel her spirit when I reached down to lift up a book. It was titled The Awakening and was the first in a series of Vampire books. It was written of one of her favorite authors, L. J. Smith. I knew it 'cause she told me once. I didn't think I would remember it, but I really did. I remembered everything she had said to me.

* * *

**Review, Review, Review. **

**I don't any of the characters from the basic books! I only own the ones I've created myself.  
(Iva, Zane, Matt, Les, Mitch, Rose - and others)**

**This is only what I've written 'cause I want it to be like this. :')**


	3. Ch3 As time passes

Carefully I put the book down beside me. The next thing I got a hand on was a necklace. One I knew she only had kept 'cause she got it from her grandma. She wasn't thrilled 'bout expensive things, she used to say, though she almost always used expensive pants. The necklace was made of pure silver, and the charm was a silver circle with a strand of small diamonds along the far end. It was beautiful, but I had never seen her wearing it.

I put the necklace down beside the book and reached down in the drawer again. I got a hand of a CD. Secondhand Serenade. Her favorite. I knew that. She had quoted one of the songs right before she died. Tears welled up my eyes and I wanted nothing less than to put the things back again and walk away from it. I forced myself to put down the CD beside the necklace and the book.

I found a lot of things in that drawer. I found a frame with a photograph in it. A little girl covered in mud, but still smiling like a little angel. I found the perfume she always wore. It smelled like vanilla and roses – just like her.

I found her diary. Confused I opened it. It fell open on a page somewhere in the middle and I saw a curl of her hair marking it. The curl was bound together at the top by a thread. When I lifted the curl from its place inside the covers, I saw that a ribbon was tied together with it. The ribbon had the same green as her eyes. Such a fair color it shouldn't be allowed to exist.

As I studied the curl and the ribbon I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. They landed with a small _tipp_. I let my gaze travel down to the page of the diary. The text was red, as if she had written it with her blood, and the letters was curled and shaped with so much sorrow it was hard to read them.

"This is hard to write, and I don't even know if you'll read it. But you're smart, so I figure you will. I'm sorry for what's happened. I didn't want any of this, but it's here and there's nothing any of us can do 'bout it. Hell, I didn't even want the Mark from the beginning. Not until I met you and caught up with reality. You saved me, Zane. You saved me the first time you smiled to me. I was so deep in debt until I met you, 'cause you showed me reality and made me think it was beautiful. I don't even know why, but you became more than a friend. I don't know why I let it happen, but I decided it was destined. I love you, Zane, I realize now that I loved you from the second I saw you, but I let you have your fun and if you wanted, you'd catch up with me. Writing this, I can tell you haven't done it yet, but I pray for it to come. I wanted to leave you something, and I decided giving you my favorite stuff would make you remember me. Keep what you want. But I also gave you something else, a part of me no one has ever gotten. Love you."

As I read the last part I wondered what it was that she meant. There was nearly anything left in the drawer. Only a button from one of her jackets and a black T-shirt with the text "Innocent" on. But as I lifted the T-shirt something sounded from under it.

A chain in dark silver and a locket. I looked at the locket for some time, thinking and wondering what it really was, until I saw it. Slowly I drew the covering bag of it and stared at the little bottle of blood. At the top of the bottle there was a Rose. The Roses vines wandered down the vial of blood and hugged it as if it never wanted to let go. It was a masterpiece.

I could smell the blood even through the glass. It smelled just like her, so it most probably was hers. I guess I didn't really notice the knocking on the door until it slid up. At that time, I was leaning my head in my hands and the bottle was between them, just under my nose and above my mouth.

"Zane? It's time to go now. It will soon be light out and bedtime's 'bout now." It was my father, the Red Vampire Warrior of Zoey Redbirds, my mother. It was amazing that I was still alive after having to hear everyone talking 'bout my parents all the time.

With a grave sigh, I rose up from the floor and collected all the things from the drawer. I kept the necklace with the blood out of sight from everyone as I walked back to my room.

* * *

**Again I ask you to review, review, review! :)  
The rest will be up here soon... :')**


	4. Ch4 Days of the past

It had been a weak. Then I heard someone talk 'bout her and I was near falling to pieces again.

Every day I sat up in my room and looked at her stuff. I always played the Secondhand Serenade CD while I did that. I always wore the silver chain with her blood; I never, ever took it off. Sometimes when I couldn't sleep, I started reading in her diary. I always felt guilty when I did that, but afterwards I never regretted it. I got to know so much about her. I got to know 'bout her childhood and some silly memories she never forgot. I also got to learn how she had felt the first time she saw me.

"Dear Diary.

I fear for the day when someone gets to read this, but I can't not write it. I am so happy I don't live at home and my little brother steals my Diary all the time, 'cause then, he'd never shut up about it. So, I got to the school today. It felt like no one noticed _me_; they just noticed the marks around my neck. It wasn't Marks, it was _marks_. Real ones. Painful ones. But then I saw him, and it felt like someone really had seen me. I realized immediately that he saw me, and not my throat. I wanted to get to know him. I wanted him to get to know me. I know I didn't fall for him; I'm not that kind of girl. The one that falls head over heels at first sight. But it was something 'bout him, something that told me to come closer, to get to know him. It wasn't 'til Leslie told me, I realized what it was. He was Zane James Redbird-Stark, the son of one of the most famous fledglings and Vampires. Of course I waned to get to know him, he was celebrity. Though I had that feeling again. It was like I knew I was getting to know him, like it was a part of destiny or something. As if I knew that'll happen sometime soon. But I know it's just fake. I am not ever getting to know this guy, he's too much for a girl like me."

"Dear Diary.

Its day two at the school now. I've got so many friends, but no one that I would hang out with otherwise. It's like I'm shielded. I'm not like the others, I can feel it! It's not a good feeling, though. It makes me unhappy, 'cause I want nothing else, than to fit in. It's like life has taken something from me, probably the ability to fit in. It's not fair. I saw Zane again today. God, I wanna meet him. Meet him for real, like talk to him. But it ain't gonna happen. Guys like him are out of my league. I'm nothing to them, nothing compared to the girls guys like him look at. But maybe we can be friends? I don't know, and will never find out. I don't have the guts to dare talk to him. Not even say hi."

***

The rain shattered at my window. It had been raining for a week now. It had been two weeks since Iva died. It's amazing how fast life goes by, even without the ones you love.

It was soon to be bedtime. Still dark outside, but it was getting lighter at the horizon. Soon the world would be a big bright place that neither Vampire nor fledgling would be happy in. Zoey and Stark were there all the time. Damien and Jack, Aphrodite and Darius, Erin and Shaunee. They were all there. It was like they knew what had happened and always kept close in case I would need something.

It was just plain awful.

I don't really know what, but I rose from my place at the bed and left the dorm. While I was walking 'round, clueless as to what I would find, I never saw what was in front of me. Until I hit it.

"Sorry…" I murmured to the person. I never looked up from my shoes, so I didn't get a look at her face. I didn't have the energy for polite small-talking, so I just kept on going.

It wasn't until I sat on the bed in my room that I remembered even a detail of the girl. Her smell hit me in the face. Roses and Vanilla. I had seen a small bit of the pants too, jeans in a model that was really expensive. Iva.

It couldn't have been anyone else.

As every time that I got to think 'bout her I sank down to sit on the floor in front of the bookcase. I looked at her stuff with tears in my eyes. The realization that three of them was missing hit me right in the face. The T-shirt, the perfume and the old necklace. None of them were there.

Worried and confused I went back to sit on the bed. The diary was placed in the middle of the bed. The curl of Ivas' hair was placed in the far end. With a concerned face, I opened the book at the page.

"I'm here. Just letting you know. I can't see you again. It won't be a good thing. Bye."

So short sentences, but they still hurt so badly that I cried. My stomach clenched together in a tight knot and I crawled up to the top of the bed. I was scared like hell, but happy.

Her words had hurt me, but I was so happy she was alive. In the beginning. Then I realized she never wanted to see me again. Not ever. That hurt. I felt like I was going to die. So deep buried in grieve and pain that I knew I couldn't dig my way up again. I was lost, and I was confused.

That night I fell asleep in that very same position. I didn't dream happily, like every other night.

I dreamt I was missing, long lost in the forest. No one was ever going to find me again, but I wanted them to. I wanted them to find me and take me home. I hate to admit it, but I wanted my mom. Terrified I ran 'round looking for her, for anyone. But I couldn't find anyone. It was awful. Seriously the scariest dream I had ever had.

Then it was over.

* * *

**Don't really know if I should put up the rest?  
probably I will do it anyways, but wanna hear what you think.  
Am I to put the rest up? ;)**

**xoxoxo. 3**


	5. Ch5 The Baby

**okay, so I have like what, one review? and I can barely read it..  
seriously, I only put up the rest 'cause my reviewer asked me to, and I'm really doubting I'll continue...  
plz, review! I need ur support or critisism (spelling?) or whatever, just give me something?!**

* * *

I was back upon my bed, bathing in sweat and biting back a horrible scream that was threatening to leave my lips. I stayed on the bed for a while, just catching my breath, and then I rose, went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I got back into my room I looked at the clock. For a Saturday it was _way_ too early. With a sigh I got dressed and left the room. Theo was still asleep, and would probably not wake up in a few hours or so.

I walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. Michael sat down on one of the chairs and looked empty on the cup that stood in front of him. He seemed to do that a lot since after Iva died. Just staring and not doing nor feeling anything.

"Hey."

"Oh. Hi, Zane."

"What were you thinking 'bout?" I asked. I didn't let it show, but I was seriously concerned.

"Nothing, really," Michael sighed.

"Seriously, Mitch, I can tell when you're thinkin' 'bout things. You get that_ look," _I said and sat down in front of my friend.

"Fine, I was thinking 'bout how quiet it is here now, when - you know… Iva's gone and everything…" Michael whispered. I swallowed hard. Michael was only one on many that fell down in the Iva-trap.

"I know I've felt it too…" I whispered slowly and let my gaze drop to the cup of smoking tea. It wasn't really that masculine, drinking tea and such, but whatever, no one saw it anyways.

"It's just so sad. Such a waste, you know. I just can't believe it. No one had ever thought 'bout Iva dying! She was most likely to be a Vampire, for Nyx's sake!" Michael hissed. He was devastated, I realized. He really loved her, and I felt so bad for him, having to go through all of this and such.

"I know how ya' feel, dude, but there ain't nothin' we can do 'bout it," I said and sighed, shaking my head. "She's gone and nobody can bring her back again."

"I know, and that just hurts. It's a shame. Everyone liked her so bad."

We talked for a while, and then Stark came to get me. At first I didn't know what he was so happy 'bout, but soon I figured the reason was the _really_ big belly of my moms'. Probably the belly had gotten smaller.

As I entered the room that belonged to my mother and father, my suspicions got confirmed. Zoey Redbird, now proud mother of two, lay down exhausted against a mountain of pillows. She was all sweaty and stuff, only wearing an old, worn out T-shirt that usually would be too big for her.

In her lap there was a bolt of white. A little hand waved in the air and when I got closer I could see the gigantic toothless smile in the babies face.

"A girl," Zoey said softly, catching the little girls hand in her own.

"What 'cha calling her?" I asked and sat down beside my mother on the bed. The little girl tried to move her face towards me, but totally failed her tries and just looked plain funny. I smiled and chuckled quietly.

"Right now? Baby, Hunny, Sweety. Her real name?" Zoey looked over at Stark who now sat down on the other side of her. He stretched forward and stroke a finger over the babies little cheek. A small hand instinctively reached out and grabbed the finger.

"Roselyn," Stark smiled his father grin and looked up at me. "She's a beauty, ain't she?"

"Naah. She looks too much like you," I teased. Stark looked hit for a second, then adjusted.

"Yeah, but at least she looks better than you." He blinked with one of his eyes before looking down at Roselyn again.

"Hey!" Zoey gasped, not so very offended, and playfully smacked Stark on his bicep.

I looked almost exactly like my mother – except I was a guy. I had the same skin tone, the same brown eyes and the same hair color. I looked almost as Cheerioke as my mother – but not quite. I had my father in me too, though. In some way, I managed to get his personality and humor – something that isn't always funny.

Looking at Stark along with the baby, I saw a whole new side of my father. He looked so happy, so loving. Like a real father.

"Hey, Mom. Have you seen, I don't know, Iva around?" I blurted.

"No, why?" Zoey asked, completely consumed by her daughter.

"Oh, I thought I saw her yesterday…"

"She could be one of the Reds?" Stark said.

"Yeah, she probably is. Guess she healed herself in some way," Zoey answered. Both were totally toasted on the baby, but what they said actually made sense.

"Hm…" I murmured.

For the next few hours I joined my parents and fell in love with the baby.

***

Half the day had gone by when I stepped back into the dorm. I had practically run out screaming when Zoey was going to feed the baby. I knew Stark had a really great time, seeing my face and all, and as soon as I was out the door, I could hear him laugh hysterically.

Back at the dorm I caught up with my friends when they were going to look for me. They planned to go down to the cafeteria and eat, and didn't want to leave without asking me to come with.

The cafeteria was noisy, as always, but I barely noticed it. I was consumed in the talking 'round my own table.

"So, Josh in the fourth grade thought he saw her, you know, for real!"

"But that's impossible! She died!"

"Yeah, but apparently some of the fledglings that die gets healed. Or at least they did before the war against Kalona. Some wicked witch called Neferet healed them and they came back with red Crescents."

"Like Stark."

"Yeah. Do you even get how cool that is?!"

"Yeah, it's, like, major!"

Then the chick talk started. I stopped listening, didn't have the energy.

"Hey, heard you got a lil' Siss, congrats!" a girl that walked by said, looking at me.

"Yeah, thanks," I smiled in my classic half-type.

"So, what they call her?" the girl asked.

"Roselyn. She's a beauty, even if she looks too much like Stark."

The girl chuckled. "Okay, see ya'll later!" She waved quickly before she turned away and sat down together with her friends.

"So, you got a sister?" Leslie asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Theo asked. Theo was one of those dudes that got happy for 'bout everything, and even though it could be a pain in the ass, he was just too good of a friend to be able to get dissed.

"No one asked!" I defended myself.

"Zane, what's that on your cheek?" Matthew suddenly asked. He had been sitting quiet in just 'bout the whole time, something very unusual from that guy.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly enough. I felt nothing wrong with my cheek, and hadn't seen anything in the mirror either.

"It's like… You have a Mark or something. It's a hand."

Without any reason I got to think of the night Iva had died. I remembered how she had put her blood drenched hand against my cheek, making a mark that was painful to wash of.

"Well, that's just… weird…" Theo muttered, obviously concerned. It was unusual for him to mutter.

"Does anyone have a mirror?" Well now, _that_ was a stupid question!


	6. Ch6 Iva's POV

**Really don't know why I'm putting this up.  
guess I just want to. ;)  
but please! Review!  
otherwise I'll just stop writing...**

**Iva**

It sounded as if my steps echoed between the walls. I was so thirsty I was nearly dying. I needed blood – _now_! I was swallowing my pained scream as I continued walking through the alley. No one was in sight. No one at all.

With a grunt I dropped my balance and fell down on the ground. When I tried to rise, I figured I couldn't. I really couldn't. Oh Goddess, I was pathetic. A pathetic excuse for a new kind of vampire. Really, I was that weak.

Suddenly I heard steps in front of me. Someone was getting nearer.

The steps stopped a few inches away from my face. It was a human. Without knowing what they got themselves into, the human knelt down beside me, trying to get contact. But I couldn't hear her or him. I could only hear the blood running slowly through its veins. The heart pounding in its peaceful rhythm.

And as if the sounds weren't enough. I could smell it. The fresh blood that streamed from its heart.

_And how I wanted it_! I couldn't want anything else that much. I would never want anything else that much, not in my life.

The human bowed its face down to see if it could do anything, to see if I was unconscious. I took my chance. I moved so quickly and suddenly that the human never stood a chance.

Poor thing, I thought as I put my teeth against its neck and drank eagerly of the warm, flowing liquid. It was so amazingly tasteful that I couldn't stop myself until it all was gone. The human lay motionless in my arms and I immediately felt bad 'bout what I had done.

It had been a girl. A teenager. And she had never stood a chance against my Vampire powers. If you could call them so. 'Cause they weren't powers really, any Vampire had them, just not in the amount I had. I felt bad of what I did next. Ripping the girl's body apart wasn't really fair, but I didn't have any other choice.

I lifted the girl in my arms and started running towards something that looked like a forest, I didn't look very carefully, though, I didn't have the time or lust. I dropped her strangled body at the side of a little thing with water, I didn't look, only listened.

Then I started running back. Against the House of Night, the place I was used of calling my home. I didn't know what I would do once I was there, but I figured only sitting on the wall would be better than walking 'round distantly and without a clue.

As soon as I got the House of Night building in sight I felt at peace. I knew deep in my heart this was my home, and I wouldn't want anything else than to spend my whole life there. Why I didn't know, but I could feel it in my heart. This was right.

I jumped up to sit on the wall. No one was in sight, but I really couldn't care less. If anyone got to see me they would just think it was a dream or something. People never believed when they saw dead people –_ that_ much I had learned.

I felt the stitch of pain when I thought back at the day before. It had been him. And he had talked to me. But he hadn't realized it was true and ignored me. Maybe he hadn't even noticed it was me, maybe he thought it had been some other, meaningless girl.

With a sigh I turned my face towards the moon – the thing I called my sun. I just sat there, looking at it, so busy I first didn't notice the group of people that were heading for the dorms. They laughed and just had a great time, unaware to my presence.

I didn't look at them, didn't want to see them.

My forehead tickled, and I knew that my tattoo glittered and moved in the direct moonlight. I knew how beautiful it was, I had seen it myself, but I didn't care. I was that girl that you rarely noticed otherwise, so having a seriously freakishly beautiful tattoo just made me weirder. Not that it was weird to be unnoticed, it was just weird when people that otherwise wouldn't notice me did.

As they would now, with my silver tattoo that sparkled and moved in the moonlight.

I never noticed that the group stopped. I didn't care anyways.

Though my heart stopped when I heard the voices.

"Iva?!" They all seemed to shout at the same time. It hit me like a kick in the stomach when I recognized them. They were my friends. Or at least they had been.

I could see them walking closer to the wall, apparently eager to talk to me. But for some reason I didn't want them to know it was really me.

I didn't know how I did it. I just did. I stretched my arms up in the air and felt the moonlight being absorbed by my skin.

"You have not seen me," I said with a voice that didn't belong to me, but the Moon.

I could see how the life power left their eyes as they heard the hypnotic voice of the giant source of power. I knew what the moon could do to a person if someone used its power on them. And as I knew it, I could use the powers of the moon.

Something 'bout the magic I used made me weak and I could feel the dizziness when it first struck in. I didn't know what I was going to do, I didn't know if the magic had worked, but I knew I couldn't use any more of it.

My arms fell heavily down to my sides and I felt my balance totter. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and with an exhausted sigh I closed them and leaned backwards, unable to anything.

I felt myself falling backwards as I fumbled for a grip, but it was useless.


	7. Ch7 Remembrance

**Zane**

The sun rose outside my window. But I couldn't concentrate.

I only thought of what had happened earlier today, but I couldn't remember a single thing!

The last thing I remembered of the day was that I looked in a mirror and saw the handprint on my cheek, the handprint that I had washed away two weeks ago. It was hers, I was absolute positive it was. I had Ivas' handprint on my cheek, but why?

The weirdest thing was that it wasn't the color it had been the last time I saw it – the color of Ivas' lifeblood – this print was the same color of the Crescent Moon in my forehead.

But it wasn't only the hand print that was odd. It was as if my Mark had stretched down in a new print, embracing the handprint as a part of it. Like my Mark had gotten bigger, almost like the Vampires'.

As I studied the new extension to my simple Mark, I could see something happening. I didn't know how, but it was as if my Mark moved.

The Crescent Moon on my forehead stayed still, but veins with spines on them reaches out and embraced the Moon, before they wandered down my cheeks and temples and circled 'round the handprint.

I shook my head in disbelief. This wasn't happening; I was just too tired to think straight.

The sun shone outside my window, but it still rained. Humans were in school or at their jobs. I should most definitely be asleep right now. Slowly I lay down in my bed and closed my eyelids.

But it was as if I got wide awake as soon as I prepared for sleeping.

It tickled in the skin on my face. I decided I would do what I usually did when I couldn't sleep. I would read.

Slowly I reached out to the top drawer in my side-table and took the Diary in my hands. As I leaned back in my bed I stroke the covers of the pink book. I saw the curl of fire-red hair at the end of the book and slowly opened the book at the very page.

Her words hit me like a punch in the face. "Bye," I whispered as the tears filled my vision and made me unable to see. I wanted to scream out loud, letting everyone know the pain I was in, but I just couldn't. My throat was thick and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Instead of staring blankly at the page that hurt so badly, I browsed to the page I was at, leaving the strand of red hair at the far end.

"Dear Diary.

Today was awful! I couldn't do anything else than staring at them. Ugh, I seriously need to get a grip! Sigh, he won't ever notice me. I'm pathetic. But strangely enough someone actually noticed me. It was that Michael guy. I don't really know why, but he came forth to talk to me. He said hi and asked me for my name and such. I really don't know why. Maybe he likes me? Get a grip girl! That's not possible! I'm laughing at myself right now. Leslie must think I'm crazy. But still. There's something 'bout Michael, something that makes him trustworthy. Maybe I could talk to him? We could be friends, right? That would be a great start, wouldn't it?"

I felt the sleep get a grip on me. And suddenly I was too tired to do anything. My eyelids shut before I was able to put the Diary on the nightstand.

The sleep was worried. It was as if I was wide awake and dead asleep at the same time. I don't exaggerate while saying that I threw myself back and forth.

I was dreaming about _her_. About Iva.

But she wasn't the girl that she once was. She looked completely different but yet exactly the same.

Her fire-red curls flowed down her back. They reached her hip. Her beautiful green eyes were lit by the moon. She wore the black T-shirt with the text on, the one that's been missing from my room, and a pair of light jeans. The fabrics embraced her thin body and made sure you could see her wonderful features.

Her Crescent Moon looked so unlike the one she had had when she died that it was amazing. The Moon was still there, but it was filled in, extended with a complicated pattern of roses, veins and stitches. But the most unlike with her tattoo was the color. It wasn't the same. This Moon had the color of Silver, and when I saw her sit there – on the school wall – in the moonlight, I swear I could see it sparkle. And yet, there was more. The patterns _moved_!

I stood there, in front of her, unable to move. I just stared. I couldn't speak; it was nearly that I couldn't breathe. Seeing her sit there, looking like an angel, made me want to scream in pure happiness and yet cry in miserable of what she had become.

'Cause she surely wasn't herself.

**Okay, sorry for the super-bad update, but gosh, let's just say I've been dead. xd**

**Haha, but seriously, I haven't updated in like, what... three-four months? **

**My appologies dear people, but here was the seventh chapter of my House of Night Fanfic! :D**

**Review and let me know what you think! :3**

**~Kim**


	8. Ch8 Telling Mom

**Okay, time for new chappie don't you think? (;**

**haha i'm sitting inside the house when it's like SUPER hot outside... just because i want to give you the next chapter, ain't i nice? (;**

**anyways, right now my clock is 3 pm, what time is it where you live? i've heard the time difference sweden-america, is somewhere around 6-7 hours, is that true? :o**

**if any of you have any ideas about what can happen to Zane and Iva? well, then send a review telling me about that idea! I have three more chapters written and i'm all out of ideas, so please, leave a suggestion? (;**

**well, here goes...**

**Zane**

It felt like I'd slept for forever. But still I was as far gone as I could be.

I decided to go see the baby and my parents, maybe Zoey would have some clue as to what my dream could've meant. Maybe she'd even figure out a way to solve this mess?

Slowly I walked towards the Professors building. I opened the door and said hi to some professors that said hello to me. I knocked carefully at the door to my parents' room. Not wanting, to interrupt or wake up anything or anyone. Starks voice told me to come inside.

I walked slowly to sit on the bed next to my mother. The rain still shattered at the window, but the gargling sounds from the little blanket in Zoeys' lap sounded so loud you really couldn't hear much else.

The little girl tried to turn her head 'round to be able to see who came and disturbed her daughter-mummy-time. I just smiled when she failed and looked like she was going to break her neck of. Nala, the seriously grumpier cat of my mothers, jumped up in the bed and _meow-fed_ at Zoey.

"Hey there, old girl, haven't seen you around for a while!" Zoey smiled and reached out to stroke the back of the orange cat. Nala immediately started to purr.

Roselyn reached out with her chubby hands and tried to get her mother's attention again, but sadly, it didn't really work. Instead, I reached forward and took the little bolt in my hands. The girl smiled her toothless grin that made her look so cute you probably could eat her up. I gently brushed my finger over her little, chubby cheek and she reached out with her hands.

She opened and closed, opened and closed, it was like reflexes, and it made me feel proud of her. She had already learned so much and she had only been in this world for about two days. I'm really proud of saying that I love to be a brother.

"So, when will you make the next child?" I turned my bad-guy-grin towards Stark and saw that he had just the same.

"As soon as possible," he said.

"Wouldn't think so," Zoey smiled and opened her eyes. "I think I'll go into celibacy."

Stark chuckled then leaned forward, only inches away from Zoeys face. "You're sure you can handle that?"

"Yeah, I'm definite," Zoey answered. Stark got a sexy tone in his face as he leaned even closer to her.

"Still definite?"

"Definite."

Stark leaned even closer to her, I could really feel the shivers along my spine when their lips almost touched. "Too bad, I'd hate not kissing you right now…" Stark murmured before leaning away from Zoey.

Zoey chuckled and took a deep breath. "You have a question, Zane?" she asked as she reached out and grabbed Roselyn.

"Yeah, sorta…" I murmured, carefully laying the baby in her arms. "It's really weird, though…"

"Ohmygoddess! What's happened to your Mark?" Zoey gasped abruptly, totally interrupting what I was going to say.

"Yeah, that's one thing… I don't really know. You know that night… When Iva… rejected?" I stuttered. "She kinda sorta touched my cheek and made a handprint of blood. And now this showed up yesterday. I think it has something to do with my dream and her coming back and all…"

"She's back?" Stark asked with a concerned face.

"Yeah, but I don't think she's like you… That's the thing 'bout my dream…"

"Strange, I haven't heard anything from Stevie Rae. She would know if there's a new Red fledgling…" Zoey murmured.

"That's the point," I interrupted. "When I saw her in my dream, her tattoo wasn't red! It was Silver!" I outburst, totally making Nala hiss and the baby cry.

"How come…?" Zoey whispered, trying to soothe the baby while stroking Nalas' back.

"Is this something Nyx's come up with?" Stark asked, lifting the baby from Zoey and walking slowly 'round the room, carefully rocking the little chubby figure of my little sister.

"It could be. And most probably it is. Tell us the rest of your dream, Zane."

"Okay, so she was sitting on the school-wall. Her tattoo complete, patterns of roses, veins and stitches down her temples and cheeks. It wasn't only silver, it was like the color sparkled, and it _moved_! It was so beautiful it was heartbreaking. But she looked just the same, just a bit healthier than the last time I saw her…" I shuddered, even though I tried not to.

"I know how you felt, Zane, I've been through the same. Twice," Zoey comforted.

"Yeah, I know, it still gets to me though. Okay, the strangest thing was that I couldn't do anything, hardly even breathe. And she lifted her arms, saying that I hadn't seen her, but it wasn't her! It was like someone else was talking through her mouth. Then, she fell. It was like she was empty of energy and just fell, backwards, over to the other side of the wall. And it was all so real, I would've bet it really did happen…" I trailed of, my eyes widened as I realized that it really was there, in front of my eyes all the time. "I don't remember anything after the dinner yesterday. What if…?" I lifted my gaze to meet Zoeys eyes. She nodded slowly.

"Go."

**this was a short one... well, thanks for reading it (;**

**and please, visit by other story! The Aftermath: A twilight fanfiction - Picking up where Breaking Dawn left off. The Cullen clan once again find themselves in attention of the Volturi. A girl contacts Alice and Nessie in strange visions. They have to find the girl to defeat the Volturi. But they are in for a surprise...**

**~Kim**


	9. Lost Faith

Okay, here's the deal. I've lost faith in the HoN.

I'm really sorry and all, but, seeing as my mom started reading the series just recently and I've found that it doesn't interest me at all, I can't keep writing this.

HoN sucks. And the sooner all of you realizes, the sooner they can stop writing the series.

Really, I don't get how people can keep reading the books and say that they're _fantastic, fabulous _or_ good_ even. Because I've realized how poorly written the series really is. And _please_ someone else has to have noticed it too, right?

Okay, I'm a twilight-fan, but please, Stephenie Meyer isn't really that good of a writer anyways! Seriously, after my teacher read the books, he complemented me and said that I wrote _way _better than her, and how good can a writer really be, if a schooled teacher tells one of his _fourteen_ year old students that she writes better than this world announced best seller author? And I'm not bragging, I don't say that I write better than her in real life—well, maybe I do—but from what's posted on this site, none of you can really know, since I'm Swedish and I don't have English as a major—even if I Aced it—and that way you can't tell me I'm wrong either!

Okay, so what I'm trying to say is, that after buying _Burned_ and finding out all it ever talks about is that bitch _Stevie-Ray_—or something—and it's dropped the real story completely, only disappoints me. Seriously, I couldn't even read the fucking book because it sucked so badly that I couldn't stand it!

The language, the story and the characters—everything is out of line! I can honestly say that the House of Night series was one of the best series in my life—until everything started about Kalona. What the heck happened? The series is called THE HOUSE OF NIGHT then shouldn't it be about the HOUSE OF NIGHT?

I'm done here, that's all I'm saying. I'm not going to finish this story because the series has started to suck and I don't want anything to do with it. I'm sorry if I offended anyone, but as soon as you look back in the books and REALLY _read_ it this time, you'll see that I'm right.

~With all my love,

Kim.


End file.
